Glitch and You
by CRAZY4GLITCH
Summary: This is a, well... how should i put this?, this is a story of Glitch, and You hanging out together when things get a bit, lets say DIRTY XD Suggestions?
1. Chapter 1(The Hangout)

Scene one: Facebook.

Time 5:30 PM ,you have been on facebook looking for funny pictures to laugh upon, you get a sudden message from Glitch and it states:

Glitch: hey, whats up?

you reply in a sluggish mood, not impressed by your findings.

You: just trying to amuse myself...:[

Glitch: do you wanna hang?, Mo's out and im all alone ;)

You: sure, but what are we gonna do?

Glitch: watch movies , eat snacks , stay up late

You: sounds great :D , where's Mo?

Glitch: he's workin' late and won't be back till morning ;D

You: ok, be there at 6 :D

Glitch: catcha later :P

(END OF CONVOSATION).

Scene two: The arrival.

Walking inside Glitches home, feeling the warmness when entered from a cold outside to a cosy inside, spotting Glitch on the couch You greet with a friendly wave and smile, walking closer towards him, he stands and you both give friendly hugs:

"hey" says Glitch quietly in your ear , "sup" You respond gripping away from the comforting hug.

Sitting closely on the couch together you almost sit on him, but realizing it, you push your butt away so you got the couch instead of his groin. You blush, looking away from his cute face, He gives a little smirk and a little giggle. His thoughts were if You sat on Him, He would pretend to say, "ouch" but would actually enjoy You having your ass near his penis. You move away just a little so that you would feel a little more comfortable with the wider space between you two.

spotting the movie on the screen of the 70 inched flat screen T.V, You forget what just happened and jump excitedly as it was a movie You enjoy. Finding the remote next to you, Glitch quickly snatches it, leaning over you and changes the channel, 'HEY!, i was watching that" you said annoyed with a slight frown on your face...To Be Continued :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if its too short**

**Disclaimer: **i don't own

* * *

Part two of Scene two, The Arrival.

Glitch continuously teased You about how You couldn't get the remote. You began to feel annoyed with him, getting angrier by the second, As your face turned fully red and a massive vain shot through the middle of your forehead. You were Furious. You snatched the remote aggressively, changed the channel to the previous movie you were watching, then gave a cheeky smile. Glitches eye widened in shock and pure adoration, seeing You angry was His own amusement. He jumped on top of You holding Your arms and legs down, putting his weight on them so You couldn't move, "get off!" You shouted, he ignored You. Bringing His face closer to Yours. "i'm going to kiss you" Glitch said in a soft voice.

Your heart was pounding against your chest, Glitch could even feel it. Both of your faces turned rosey red and Glitch gave You a warm smile, You turned Your head away. Glitch lifted his weight off of You and released his grip of Your wrists. He placed his hands around the sides of Your face where he cupped your cheeks, and gently turn Your face towards His, He then placed Your hands around His neck and pulled you up into a sitting position, with your legs straight. Glitch sat on You with His legs open and his thighs on top of Yours. You felt rather awkward but didn't mind. Without a warning Glitch desperately kissed You, closing His eyes, pressing His soft lips against Yours, You tried to stop but couldn't nudge back, Glitches grasp was to strong, with no doubts You kissed back. Glitches eyes opened then widened, He then closed them shut and went in deeper, it becoming warmer and wetter, heavy breathing, body touching, shirt tugging.

You reach Your hand underneath His shirt, moving up and down feeling his abs, Glitch gave a light laugh, You both gripped away to get air, then Glitch took off his top revealing His well built torso.

He wrapped His creamy white arms around You, for You to be lifted, in no sweat He carried you up stairs to His room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed R&R please LOVE y'all**


End file.
